


close your eyes (the party don’t stop)

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There’s something to be said about older women.





	close your eyes (the party don’t stop)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

There’s something to be said about older women, Yamapi thinks as he guides Namie out of the establishment. It’s not a bar, not a club, more like a lounge where people stand around and sip snooty drinks while discussing their scene, whatever that may be. The kind of place refined, grown up women like Namie go to “let their hair down.”

Her hair was already down, her eyes dark as she asked him how his tour is going. Yamapi felt like he’s fifteen again, showing his ass on TV, and tried to ignore the realization that Namie already had a two-year-old child by then.

But she was gentle, listening intently to what he had to say and paying no mind to the other patrons who were obviously ogling her. All of these successful, classy men and her attention was on only _him_ , caring about the weather in Korea and nodding along when Yamapi got carried away gushing about how awesome his fans were _everywhere_.

Now he walks her to her limo, preparing to bid her good night, but she turns to him first.

“Please, let my driver take you home,” she says, reaching up to adjust his tie that he must have loosened in his nervousness. The action is quite familiar, like a wife would do for a husband and Yamapi swallows hard, not trusting his voice enough to consent with any more than a grunt.

He helps her into the backseat like a gentleman, giving the driver his address before joining her. It’s not a stretch limo, but it’s spacious, the seats curving around the back with a bar in the front.

“Can I make you a drink?” Namie asks, nodding towards the bar. The streetlight catches her features as the limo pulls out into traffic, and for a second Yamapi is mesmerized by her beauty, timeless and pure like she hasn’t aged a day in ten years. Yet still mature, nothing like the young, carefree girls he usually goes out with, even if this outing had been more about business than pleasure.

“No, thank you,” he replies, sitting back and admiring the interior. “It’s blue,” he notices.

Namie laughs, a light, airy sound that tingles Yamapi’s senses as she turns to cross her legs towards him. “Black is boring, don’t you think? Navy blue gives more of a deep sea kind of feeling.”

It’s an appropriate metaphor, particularly when she places her hand on his knee and Yamapi feels like he’s swimming underwater as he turns to face her. She’s looking at him with calm, solid eyes, no hints of questioning or slyness as she offers him a small smile and much, much else.

“I told my driver to take the scenic route,” she tells him casually, her fingers dancing up his inseam. “What do you say?”

His legs spread automatically and that’s probably answer enough, but just in case she required blatant consent, he licks his lips and leans in to kiss her. She giggles against his lips, not a girlish giggle but a low chuckle, one that turns into an approving moan when she reaches the top of his thigh and he swells at her touch.

“Can I call you Tomohisa?” she whispers, and he nods immediately, loving the way it sounds on both of their lips. “Thank you.”

Yamapi is kind of amazed that she’s the one thanking him when she’s the one with her hand between his legs, rubbing him through his pants and he starts to groan low in his throat from the pressure. He’s scared to touch her, but his hands don’t seem to care and slide up her sides before he can stop them. She squeezes him harder, arching into his touch, and their kiss naturally deepens as he cups one breast through her top while pushing it up with the other.

Namie pulls away from his mouth long enough to tug the top over her head, instantly returning to his lips and tongue and pushing his blazer off of his shoulders as she urges him closer. He ends up completely lowering her to the cushions, his body fitting neatly on top of hers as she unfastens the buttons of his shirt with patience and ease.

There’s no rush, no sneaking around, just the two of them led by their mutual arousal as Yamapi unhooks Namie’s bra and they lie chest to chest. She reaches down to unfasten his pants and take him in hand, and he can feel her shiver from his deep groan that’s much more heated now. He gently palms her breasts and thumbs her nipples, reluctantly detaching his mouth from hers to lick the nubs that harden against his tongue, and one of her legs lifts around his waist at the first touch of his fingers to her thigh.

She’s gloriously wet, her body responsive as he eases his fingers inside her panties and subsequently inside _her_. Her moan echoes through his head, his mouth sucking on her breasts until she twists her fingers in his hair and pulls him back into her mouth. This kiss is fiercer, their moans dying on each other’s tongue as her soft fingers stroke him and his curl inside her, and he can barely reach into his pocket for a condom in time for her to slip off her panties and guide him inside her.

“Mm,” she says, her voice rumbling against his tongue as he pushes all the way in. “I knew you’d be big.”

He feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment, unable to think of anything to say that isn’t taken from an AV movie. Namie deserves better than that, she deserves _suave_ and _charming_ , neither of which he is right now with her body accepting him so well. “Namie-san,” he gets out, followed by a choked moan as he starts to move.

“Tomohisa-kun,” she whispered, dragging her lips down his jaw and directing her next words into his ear. “Show me you know how to use it.”

His palms are flat on her thighs, holding her open as he rolls his hips back and forth, thrusting into her and burying his face into her neck from the pressure. She’s bouncing beneath him, her breasts bouncing as well and he lifts a hand to caress one. A harsh cry tears from her lungs and her nails scratch down his back, leaving tingling stripes in their wake that make Yamapi fuck her harder.

Then she clamps around him and shudders, Yamapi leaning up in time to see her waves of hair splayed all over the upholstery, her face visibly tinted pink even in the dim light. She’s not done, either, startling him with another orgasm before he could recover from the first. It has him fighting to push through the increasing tightness of her body, a groan escaping with every breath, and he makes it until she reaches down to grab both cheeks of his ass and sharply pull him deeper inside her.

His coherency comes out with his release, leaving him boneless and breathless as he struggles to use the energy he doesn’t have to keep from crushing her. She doesn’t seem to mind, though, her fingers threading through his hair as she lowers her legs and tangles their limbs together. She kisses him lazily and he feels rejuvenated, returning them both to sitting positions and retrieving their clothes while she just smiles at him and looks amused.

Just before they reach Yamapi’s building, Namie fixes his tie again and presses their lips together. “I had fun tonight, Tomohisa-kun. I wouldn’t mind if you took me out again.”

“I’ll definitely call you,” he tells her, trying not to sound too eager as he manages to make a graceful exit and waits until he’s safely in his apartment before squealing and jumping around like an excited teenage girl.

Kamenashi was totally onto something here.


End file.
